Cherry Blossom Control
by KonohaFanFiction
Summary: Sakura has finally given into her desires and with the help of this new book, nothing is gonna get in her way. Yuri, Sakura X Tsunade, Dom Sakura. Lemon This was a Request by my good friend SSVidel3. Enjoy, if you don't, i will tickle you! Or at least text-tickle you :-)


Tsunade was hard at work in her office, accompanied by Shizune who enforced her to do so. Tsunade was feeling bored and cramped up in her office, thinking how all those other Shinobi were out on missions, she was stuck here writing papers. She was well aware that this was her duty, but she didn't care. She sighed as she just got done with her last document.

" I swear.. Being Hokage is good and all, but i feel like i am a 50 something year old granny.. " Said Tsunade in a frustrated tone with her cheek in her palm.

" Uh you are.. " Shizune laughed.

A few minutes later, Sakura walked in and saw her Senpai Shizune on the ground with a red puddle under her, her eyes vacant and lifeless. " Ah! Shizune-Senpai! " Sakura rushed to her aid, rising her head to Tsunade. " What happened? "

" She spilled my cherry Kool-Aid! " Tsunade was angered from Shizune's retort, and apparently Kool-Aid spilling.

" .. Ya know, maybe grape would be better... This looks like blood " Sakura pouted, shutting her eyes and sighing in relief.

" Next time i won't spill it, or i will spill blood! " Shizune groaned.

" Sakura, what are you up to? " Tsunade asked, pointing at the pink-haired Kunoichi.

" N-nothing Ma Lady.. Why, was there something you needed me to do? " Sakura stood.

" In a way.. I'd like you to accompany me on a mission.. As you see, this one is out of commission." Tsunade put her hands on her hips.

" But why would the Hokage be appointed to a mission? " Sakura asked.

" I agree. " Shizune got on her hands and knees to get up.

" SHUT UP! " Tsunade stomped her back down.

" ..! " Sakura's eyes went wide and looked at Shizune. " Y-yes, i understand! No questions! " She smiled, lacking emotion in it, unless you count fear.

" Glad to hear it Sakura, you always understand! " She smiled. " But first, one test. " Tsunade handed Sakura a cup of Kool-Aid.

" ... Uh, what do i do with this..? " Sakura asked.

" YOU PASS! You didn't spill it! ASTOUNDING! " Tsunade smiled and put her arm around Sakura's little neck. " Ya know, " She pushed her cheek onto Sakura's. " I think you will do fine. "

" Thank you. But what is the mission? " Sakura asked, scooting back from Tsunade's arm.

" Hmm.. " Tsunade walked over to her desk, leaning over it and grabbing a few papers, he jacket sliding above her round ass. Her butt looked very big and you could see where the pants split between her butt cheeks, this made Sakura blush and she strangely could not turn her head from Tsunade's thighs and ass. " Pick one, i don't care. " Tsunade stood up normally and walked over to a blushing Sakura, skeptical of this.

" You mean you weren't appointed to a mission? You are just going to pick one? " Sakura realized.

" Well, i mean.. Yes! Do you know how it feels to sit in that chair for hours in a day!? Not one drink of Sake! Nothing! My ass gets cramped up in that chair all day! " She shouted, rubbing her ass. " It's fun being Hokage, not an Office-Woman. So i will go on this mission, and you will accompany me " Tsunade handed Sakura a document.

Sakura skimmed over the document. " Dangerous Kunoichi in the Land of Flowers: Thievery? Well, okay then. When do we leave? " Sakura put the paper to her side.

" Now! Let's go! Clean that up, Shizune. " Tsunade said, slamming the door behind her.

" That chair is soft as fuck, talking bout a cramped ass " Shizune mumbled as she got up, going to get a mop and clean up the mess she made.

~ Elsewhere ~

Sakura was packing things she would need for the mission, ranging from lotion to weapons. She understood why the Hokage would wanna get out, but she wondered if it was a good idea for the Hokage to be vacant from the Village. Discarding that thought from her mind, she swung the backpack around her shoulder and sighed, preparing to go on this mission with the scariest, yet most beautiful woman she ever knew. She walked to the door, shouting goodbye to her mother and father as it hit her. " I'll be out here all week long with Lady Tsunade, all alone... " She smiled. " I can't wait, i bet she and i will get along very well. " Sakura said, opening the door and saw Tsunade, her hair blowing in the wind and the light shining on her. She walked to her golden master and tapped her shoulder. " I'm ready, Tsunade-Sama.. " She blushed at her beauty.

" Good, this mission wont be long, you didn't have to prepare so much. " Tsunade said.

" I know, i was just being sure. Anyway, i say we get going. " Sakura smiled and walked ahead.

Tsunade smiled. **" It's been awhile since i was accompanied by my apprentice out of the Village.. She's really growing up.. " **Tsunade began walking, catching up to Sakura and putting her arm around her neck. " You're really beginning to make me jealous Sakura-Chan, i mean your ass is almost as big as mine... " She slapped it, causing Sakura to blush so deeply and she wasn't able to say anything. " Well, almost. At least you'll never have these melons like me hehe " She chuckled and jiggled her tits. Again, causing Sakura to blush extremely.

" Please Lady Tsunade, you're making me blush. " She interlaced her hands together with a blush over her face.

" Oh, well then sorry. But i'm a little curios about you, i mean you were looking at me when i bent over... What was that about? " Tsunade asked, lowering her voice just in case someone would hear.

Sakura gasped and her eyes widened. " I-i-i was just looking at you, nothing more..! " She said, beginning to get flustered. " I'm not weird.. " Her eyes moved to the bottom right.

" No, it's not weird and i believe you. " Tsunade looked at her, concerned and curious. " It's fine, i'm flattered honestly. " She smiled.

Sakura smiled a bit and nodded. " But you are beautiful... " She blushed.

" Thank you! So are you. " Tsunade poked her belly and Sakura moved to the side, ticklishly.

" Hehe " Sakura giggled. **" I really can't hold it in any longer.. I will have to tell her on this mission... " **Sakura thought to herself, in love with the smiling face of her Master.

Later that night, the two Kunoichi had left the Leaf Village and they were on their way to the Land of Flowers. Sakura yawned, beginning to get tired. " Lady Tsunade, can i take a break please? My legs are tired. " Sakura said, leaning on a tree.

" How? You are so weak! But sure, i could go for a break really quickly.. Look! A Tavern! It may have some Sake! " Tsunade pointed.

Sakura sighed and sat on the ground, one leg laying straight down, and the other bent up. She looked at her Master. " Tsunade-Sama, don't drink to much, kay? " Sakura reached in her beg and pulled out a bottle of Strawberry Banana juice and sipped it.

" Sure, sure.. " Tsunade said, blocking off the little amount of nag she got from Sakura and walked to the Tavern. A few minutes later, Tsunade walked out laughing hard as ever and she collapsed in front of Sakura. " HAHAHA! S-S-SA.. AHHA! Sakura! Look..! " She pointed to the Tavern. " G-GO LOOK! "

Sakura pouted and stood up, walking to the Tavern and looking in, still sipping on her juice. " Hmm...? " She didn't see anything. " What is it Tsunade-Sama!? " Sakura called out to her.

" Maybe it's because i'm drunk, but look at the back! On the wall! HAAH! " She laughed.

Sakura looked and saw dildos, strap-ons, lubricate and all that type of sexual enjoyment type stuff. Sakura blushed and pouted. " Yeah, it's cause you're drunk alright... " She said, but got an idea and walked in. " Hello there! How's it going? " Sakura smiled, using her common courtesy.

" Not that well, the Hokage is dying from laughter because of my shop.. " The shop owner looked down.

" He he eheh, yeah i know. But, may i have some of those? " Sakura blushed and pointed to the dildos section.

" You look to young, do you have I.D? " She asked.

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked around relentlessly until she came up with a lie. " The Hokage wants it.. " Sakura lied.

" Proof? " She asked.

Sakura walked back to the door and looked out. " Lady Hokage, don't you want one of these dildos!? " She shouted.

" Oh yeah! A-A-And i'll take a duper big one too! HAHA! And get that lubricate so it can slip in nice annnd goooood.. HAHAA! " She was still laughing, obviously drunk as shit.

Sakura smiled. " You asked for it.. " She walked to the shop owner. " See, she just said it to me now... " Sakura said.

" Fine, but if someone asked where a teenager got a dildo from, it wasn't me.. " She said, taking one down.

" No, not that small... " Sakura blushed.

" Well which.. " She asked.

Sakura blushed and picked a few out, as ell as other items for sexual use. ' How much is that? "

" 4905 Ryo. " She said. ( I have NO idea if that is a little, or a lot but i didn't feel like actually searching it up sooo.. Yep! )

" It's so worth it... " Sakura smirked and paid the high amount of money and waved goodbye, picking up her bag and running out to her Hokage. " Calm down Lady Tsunade, it's just dildos.. " Sakura blushed.

" Yeah i know! But people are supposed to eat and drink there, and they have a dildo for, of course, proper decor! Haha! " Tsunade laughed.

Sakura sighed and put the bag in her backpack then carried her MUCH heavier than she looked Hokage until she wasn't drunk anymore and she passed out, sleep. Sakura laid her down on the grass, making she she laid a sheet out for her and she smiled. " She is so silly.. I wonder how do people even use these though.. " Sakura went behind a tree to be alone as she pulled out a strap-on and examined it. " So you just put it around your waist and then you have an automatic dildo, i see... " She blushed, trying it out. She took it off and put the dildo in her pussy and saw her pussy juice on it then she walked from behind the tree and looked at the Hokage and smiled. " I'll use this on you one day.. " She rubbed it on Tsunade's lips. " Yum yum Hokage, drink up all my pussy juice.. " She whispered in her ear then licked it. Suddenly, she heard a noise and an ere shriek. She turned her head. " It's probably those Kunoichi... " She frowned. " I'll be back Lady Tsunade.. I am gonna go see what we're up against.. " Sakura looked at her. " I love you.. " She blushed and hopped away from tree to tree until she landed close enough to the scene to see. There were 3 Kunoichi, all seeming like nothing more than thieves. Sakura observed longer.

" Ha! We hit it big this time! " One jumped happily, in front of her leader with a smile that reached each side of her head.

" Stupid, " Said the leader, slapping the happy one on her head. " we'll be in big house if you keep shouting like that! " She said, irritated.

" .. Says the chick who's shouting.. " Said one, standing behind the leader.

" What did you say, Kitone!? " Said the leader, turning her head to Kitone.

" Ha! True! " Said the happy one, smiling still.

" Shut up Raya! " Shouted the leader, turning back to Raya.

" ... Fiiyo.. " Mumbled Kitone, getting in battle stance.

" Hmm?.. Oh... I see.. " Fiiyo reached in her Ninja Arsenal pocket and threw a smoke grenade.

Sakura bit her lip. " Damn.. They knew.. " She jumped back to branches, perfect spot to counter an ambush and also to see if they were running away.

" Let's attack, we can't have witnesses.. " Fiiyo said.

" Right, but we also can't risk losing all this... Raya, take all the loot we got to our closest hideout.. " Kitone said.

" Right! " She smiled, taking all the loot and running away to their hideout.

" I see.. These are the thieves.. So that means.. " Sakura reached in her Ninja Arsenal pocket and pulled out a kunai and a paper-bomb and a smoke grenade. " This'll clear the smoke.. " Sakura tied a string around the kunai, connecting it to the paper-bomb and she threw it directly into the smoke. " NOW! " Sakura threw down the smoke grenade down on the branch, creating another widespread of smoke.

" What? Their smoke grenade canceled ours out? " Fiiyo looked around.

" Stay alert, she probably threw a paper-bomb.. I definitely saw an explosion on fire... " Kitone ran into the smoke and made hand-signs. " Water Style! Vapor Strike Jutsu! " Kitone's Jutsu made the smoke cut up, and it died out. She saw Sakura standing on the branch, but her Jutsu made Sakura poof. " .. It's a Shadow Clone Fiiyo! Watch out! " Kitone said.

" Dammit.. " Sakura bit her lip and was mid-air, attacking Fiiyo.

" Nice try baby, but not me! " Fiiyo smiled used her Wind Technique to make her skin reflect, which sent Sakura flying in the other direction and a giant area was destroyed as if it were a minefield. " What destructive.. Power... " Her eyes widened.

Sakura stood and dusted herself off. " You're those famous thieves... I'm taking you in..! " Sakura pointed to them.

" Sorry, but i don't think so.. No witnesses... Or no proof as i always say.. So.. " Fiiyo looked at Kitone and nodded.

" Right.. " Kitone jumped down next to her sister and she made hand-signs. " Marry-go-Round Pony Ride cutie Cats Jutsu! " Kitone said, her emotionless voice sounding laughable at the words she spoke.

" What type of Jutsu is that!? " Sakura cracked a smile.

" There! Perfect! " Fiiyo said, almost laughing.

" Don't laugh! " Kitone said. " Let's go.. " She began walking away with her sister.

" Hey! Where do you think you are go- Aha! " Sakura fell to her knees, laughing. Her eyes widened. " I-i can't stop laughing..! " She held her mouth. " Pfft ahahaah! " She busted out laughing. " That's it... It's not just a Jutsu... But instead a Genjutsu... " Sakura made the hand-signs to release Genjutsu. " Huhh... Huuhh.. " He sighed, breathing heavily. " They got away... " She stood and looked down, seeing a book and picked it up. " What's this...? ..! Lady Tsunade! " She ran back her drunken Master worriedly. Sakura got to Tsunade and she was fine, sighing in relief she sat next to Tsunade and smiled. " You look so beautiful.. " Sakura leaned over to give her a kiss but Tsunade opened her eyes and moved.

" Sakura! What, may i ask, were you doing!? " Tsunade's eyes were wide and she was blushing.

" I-I was so tired i began to fall asleep on you! " Sakura blushed and turned her head.

" Sakura, are you a lezbo or something? " Tsunade pouted.

" N-no! " She blushed and stood. " I-i have to pee! " Sakura shouted, nervously. " Stay here! "

" .. You don't have to shout.. " Tsunade sighed, holding her head. " Ah... Hangover.. " She squinted her eyes.

Sakura ran away to a close by tree and leaned on it. " She caught me... " She slid down the base of the tree and plopped on her ass. " But i liked it.. My pussy is so wet... " She dropped the book and then looked at it, femininely bending over as her butt was pushed out and her cheeks were defined by the tightness of her black booty shorts the moonlit night making each bulgy part shine sexily, looking at the book. " The secrets to Human wants and needs.. " Sakura put her hand on the cover of the book and opened it. " Table of Contents: Sexual Desires, Pages 37-59.. " Sakura blushed, cracking a smile again at the pure excitement of sex as she turned to page 35 ont he first try, sighing as she secretly wanted to get on the exact page and pouted as she flipped two pages. " There we go... Soru, Tora, Tatsu...! WHAA!? " Her eyes widened. " T-this is some sort of Jutsu... A Jutsu that controls sexual desire... " She blushed. " Naru, Ishi... Kichi... Tansi.. " She read. " This makes a woman abide by all demands given to her, works especially well on those linked with Chakra.. Note: Doing this without Chakra will not work.. " Sakura smiled and closed the book and put it in her pocket as she took off her backpack and sat it down in front of her. She reached in and got the strap-on and she pulled down her booty shorts, strapping the thin belt like part of the strap-on around her womanly waist and looked down her make-believe cock as she smiled and put her hand in her hair. " This is gonna be fun.. " She pulled up her booty shorts and tried ot make the strap-on's cock lay down. Succeeding, she walked from behind the tree with her bag on her back as she went to Tsunade and sat it down.

" Do you have a dick? " Tsunade asked.

Sakura's eyes widened.

" Because you pee long as hell.. " Tsunade giggled.

Sakura sighed and then she put her fist out. " Will you stop being comedic and look at me for a second!? " Sakura shouted, knowing soon that Tsunade would be nothing more than a puppet for sex in just a couple of seconds.

" ... What's wrong? The leaves to prickly to wipe? " She chuckled.

Sakura sighed and did the hand-signs. " Soru, Tora, Tatsu, Naru, Ishi, Kichi, Tansi..! " She blushed. **" I hope this works...! " **Sakura thought. " Cherry Blossom Control! " She smirked.

" .. Nice.. Hand.. Trick..? " Tsunade said. " Come on Sakura, we have to go..! " Tsunade's eyes widened and she began to feel hot inside, her pussy dripping and her nipples growing erect, piercing through her jacket like pencil erasers. Tsunade held her stomach and she blushed, rubbing her thighs together to calm her pussy, but to no avail. She was super horny and she put her hand on her pussy. " S-Sakura.. What did you do? " Tsunade played with herself, putting her thumb and index finger around her left nipple and squeezed, pulled and twisted.

Sakura's eyes were wide and she was smiling psychotically, walking to Tsunade and kicking her to the ground. She leaned over her horny Master and puckered her lips, feeling the power moving through her. " It's time i told you.. Bitch.. " Sakura smirked. " I guess you could say i am a 'Lezbo' but only for you.. You tease... " She stood back up straight, kicking Tsunade's hand off of her pussy and put her foot on Tsunade's pussy, rubbing it. " I think it's time i teased you for payback... " She curled her toes, rotating her soft foot on Tsunade wet pussy, through the fabric of her sweatpants.

" S-Sakura stop this, please... " Tsunade moaned and played with her nipples.

" You better not tell me what to do... And you are not to please yourself.. You dumb bitch.. " Sakura smirked and rubbed faster, reaching her foot to the waistband of Tsunade's sweatpants and pulled them down, seeing that her light navy blue panties were dark blue in certain spots. " Yum yum, all this pussy juice.. You must like this, why would you want me to stop? " She licked her lips at Tsunade.

" B-because this isn't me... It's the Jutsu or whatever...! So stop or i will pulverize you! " Tsunade threatened, all while moaning.

Sakura sneered. " Cute, but useless... " She pulled down Tsunade's panties with her foot and grabbed them by the string with her big toe, hopping over to Tsunade's face and pushing it down on Tsunade's face, rubbing it roughly on the face of her Master. The pussy juice soaked within the panties leaked out from the force of Tsunade's face and Sakura's foot. It got in her mouth and eyes.

" S-Sakurahhh... " Tsunade moaned, reaching for her dripping wet pussy, feeling the air blowing on her pinkish brown pussy lips. Sakura stuffed the pussy soaked panties inside Tsunade's mouth and played with her mouth a bit, using her big toe. " G-guuhh I-iilgugg.. " Tsunade gurgled on her own pussy juice, surprisingly enjoying the taste as well as the way she was being treated. **" That foot is making me so wet... L-look at how it is all lubed up in my pussy juice... Sakura.. Y-you can do whatever you like to me.. " **Tsunade thought, seeing no other way to let out all the dirty words, seeing as panties were stuffed in her cheeks.

" Is it yummy? I'll know soon... But first... " Sakura put her hands on her hips and walked over to the leaking pussy of Tsunade, switching the whole way there as seen by Tsunade as Sakura put her toes in the lips of Tsunade's pussy, wiggling them and hearing the wet clapping of pussy meat, seeing the lips spread around her toes. Sakura smirked, blushing deeply as she pushed in her foot and got a muffled moan from Tsunade, telling her to continue. Doing just that, she pushed in more of her foot, curling and uncurling her toes inside the pussy of Tsunade, she felt Tsunade's pussy meat tightly grabbing around her foot, sucking her in and Sakura moaned from the excitement of this moment. Finally, finally was she able to hear the moans of the woman she wanted to be her slave. Just then, Sakura got an idea. She pushed her whole foot inside Tsunade's pussy, her ankle being tightly wrapped by Tsunade's pussy lips and Tsunade moaned loudly as Sakura rotated her foot while clenching and uncurling her toes inside. " I will give you round two, if you say one thing to me... " Sakura pulled her foot out, only to ram it back in hard, pussy juice squirting out from around her foot.

" W-whuuut?! " Tsunade asked, willing to say whatever.

" Say that i am your owner, your superior.. Your dominating Master...! " Sakura smirked, pulling out her foot again, feeling the air's breeze pass across her foot and ankle because of the drenched pussy juice on it.

Tsunade's eyes blinked and opened, begging for more. " Y-yuess! Yoouh arrrh myyye Mauuussstuurr! " Tsunade belittled herself to Sakura's sexual prowess and accepted her request without hesitation. Not one regret for doing so.

Sakura smirked, happily as she pulled out her foot and it was dripping from the wetness of inside of Tsunade's snatch. Sakura got on her knees and licked Tsunade's pussy, pulling her lips with her teeth and nibbling her clitoris ( Clit for short, just for reference. Only reason why i didn't just say it then is because, technically, it isn't a word. So, yeah.. ) gaining wildly muffled moans from Tsunade as she came, filling Sakura's entire mouth with her cum. Pulling her face out of the lips of Tsunade's pussy, Sakura received a face full of squirt from Tsunade. She smiled, not swallowing yet as she stood and walked to Tsunade and pulled out the wet pair of panties and hovered her face over that of Tsunade's, her mouth right above Tsunade's and she spit it all in Tsunade's mouth and licked her lips. " Don't swallow bitch... " Sakura said, slapping Tsunade's cheeks just for the fun of it, leaving a bright red mark on her cheek. She stood and pushed her foot inside her mouth, going as far as it could, touching the back of her throat. Sakura was smiling, her eyes wide with crazed sexual happiness as she watched her Master, well former Master, chocking on her foot and pussy juice. Sakura pushed it in and out, causing Tsunade to choke and spill a little. Sakura frowned and pushed it ass the limit. " Don't spill it either! I thought that went without saying! " Sakura shouted.

Tsunade blushed and nodded, choking a little more as she used her gag reflexes.

" Good girl, now swallow with my foot in your mouth... " Sakura smiled, a calmed expression on her face as she felt Tsunade's throat pulling down the liquids inside and the filled mouth was emptying around her foot. She wiggled her toes in her mouth and then pulled it out. Sakura then lost balance as Tsunade pulled her foot and licked it all over, falling in love with her foot. Sakura fell on her ass and she rubbed her round booty. Sakura smiled and snatched her foot away. " Look what i have in my pants... " Sakura smirked and lifted her ass above the ground to pull off her black booty shorts, revealing her strap-on and she kicked her shorts away and smirked, standing up and looking at the amazed and greedy face of Tsunade. " You like? "

" Very much so... May i.. May i use my spit to lubricate it for penetration... Master Sakura..? " Tsunade blushed, moving herself into all fours position.

" Hehe, you don't waste time do you bitch? You may.. " Sakura smirked, feeling the tugging on Tsunade's piggy little hands, sucking and slurping up the strap-on. Tsunade swooshed her tongue around the cock of the strap-on, pleasing Sasuke as if the cock were real. Tsunade pulled her mouth off the cock, making a pop sound, just more slurp-y. The previously dry cock was now dripping wet with the spit of the Hokage. Sakura smiled. " D-did i do good? "

" Yes you did, now.. Bend over.. " Sakura pushed Tsunade back, she caught herself and got on all fours, turning around and her ass was dripping from the pussy juice. Her cheeks big, round and vivacious. Sakura slapped them as hard as she could, seeing them jiggle back at her. She found fun in this repeated action, and played with her booty cheeks for a while. She then put her finger up Tsunade's butt hole and wiggled it around. Pulling out her finger, finding it was moist and damp in there, she sucked her finger and tasted a bitter sweet taste of Tsunade's butt. Sakura pushed her strap-on up her bitch's pussy hole and began to thrust, leaving no time for breathes. She heard the sound of her lower abdomen clapping against the big booty cheeks of Tsunade and wetness of the inside of Tsunade's pussy. Tsunade moaned and her mouth was opened, her eyes vacant of though, emotion and almost lifeless in pure ecstasy as she felt Sakura pounding away at her otherwise abandoned pussy. Sakura was smiling, each end reaching the sides of her head as her eyes were wide and he tongue was out, wiggling as she thrusts into Tsunade, drool hanging from the tip and covered in the left over juices of Tsunade and her own saliva. Sakura was breathing heavily as she pushed out Tsunade's body, making her fall to her stomach and Sakura pounded away still inside Tsunade's pussy, Tsunade's ass pushed out and jiggled with every thrust, as did Sakura's. Sakura arched her back and sucked on Tsunade's butt hole as she pulled out her makeshift cock for a second and slurped her booty hole. " Shhhulllllrppp! " She licked out her ass hole, feeling the warmness and tasting the bitter sweet taste of Tsunade's butt. Sakura stopped and licked her lips, pulling up Tsunade's leg and taking off the strap-on as she lifted her leg over Tsunade's leg that laid, pussy on pussy. Sakura rubbed vigorously and so did Tsunade, feeling each other's pussy lips smoosh and spread with every movement of their lower abdomen and thighs. Both of their thighs were wet from each other's pussy juice and the both moaned as they squirted out a giant amount of pussy juice.

They both were panting and Sakura pulled her pussy off of Tsunade's and kissed Tsunade deeply. " I love you... My bitch.. " Sakura smiled.

" I love you too... My Master.. " Tsunade smiled.

~Elsewhere~

" That was too close... Next time, we have to be more covert.. " Fiiyo said, laying back on her bed and sighing in relief of the big steal.

" I agree... Now, time to read my book... " Kitone reached in the loot they collected from today's steal and couldn't seem to find her book. " Where's my book..!? " She actually emoted slightly.

" I dunno.. " Fiiyo closed her eyes.

" Raya! Did you drop my book!? " Kitone shouted angrily.

" I-I dunno...! S-sorry sister! " Raya cried.

" I am GETTING the book back.. " Kitone punched the wall and stormed off.

" I-i'll help... I guess... " Raya said, feeling bad.

Fiiyo giggled. " Idiots.. "

Kitone stormed into her room and slammed her door, sitting on her bed and grabbing one of her many books. She laid back in her bed and her dark purple hair, which reached to her neck shined in the light of the Moon, shining through the window. She lifted her leg and read through her book, her extra large purple kimono, laying loosely on her bed since she was MUCH skinnier. She had long stockings that were black and Kunoichi shoes that were purple. She hands gray gloves on her hands and she sighed. " I wish it isn't re-stolen... " She worried about her book and she laid her book down on her C cup boobs.

Raya laid her head down on the couch and closed her eyes, sleeping. Her long black arm bands with were loosely fit as it got closer to the bottom for laying below her head, as she resting her head on her hands. Her long, thin and straight light pink hair which reached to her calves was being sat on by her flat, but nice ass, and also scattered around randomly and laying. Her short black skirt was crinkly and her perfectly fit white sleeveless shirt, which exposed her huge cleavage of her double D boobs, her pink Kunoichi shoes were kicked off. She picked her nose, flicking her booger away and going to sleep for the night.

Fiiyo, already close to her slumber, was wearing a short sleeved dark hot-pink shirt that had an floral inscription on it. Her head was rested in her hands as she laid back and her long black hair that reached to her mid-back was laying in her hand, which had 3 rings on each hand as she crossed her legs, long tight black spandex being worn by them and she had dark green Kunoichi shoes.

_Okay, that was just filler to tell how they looked, if i need to add more detail to them i will, like earrings or whatever. You get it, the next Chapter will be up pretty soon. Follow, Favorite, Review and Community-ize it. Or just read it, IDGAF what you do after that._


End file.
